Resilient, shock absorbing mounts, such as elastomeric grommets, are frequently used to limit transmission of externally generated vibrational energy into a mechanically sensitive component. A disk drive, mounted in a host computer cabinet, for example, is extremely vulnerable to externally induced vibrations because the drive depends on precise head positioning by a compliant slider arm and rotary or linear actuator assembly. Vibrations transmitted from the cabinet through the chassis can result in read/write errors if the disk drive mechanism is not adequately isolated within the chassis. The higher the storage density, of course, the less the tolerance for vibration.
Vibrations can be isolated by using special mounts in sets of three or more between the disk drive chassis and drive mechanism. The mounts absorb a large percentage of the vibrational energy induced in the cabinet by the environment and thus avoid transmitting it to the disk drive mechanism. Low cost vibration isolating mounts for this type of application must not only be capable of absorbing vibrational energy, but must function properly over the entire operating temperature range, typically from about 40.degree. F. to over about 120.degree. F. In the past, conventional, low cost elastomeric grommets have served poorly in this environment.